


to date a kage

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Rin/Konan + "This isn't exactly what I had in mind.





	to date a kage

Rin stirs her drink with her straw, cheeks pink. “This, uh, isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Konan - aka Uzumaki Konan, aka the  _Kage of Amegakure_  - lifts an eyebrow, a smile curling at the edge of her lips. “It wasn’t? I thought going out for drinks would be a nice first date.”

“It is! It’s, uh-” Oh, god, how can she even talk. “When Obito said he had a good blind date for me, I didn’t think, uh...” Is there a way she can say this without being. Insulting. Or causing an international incident. Uh.

One of the most powerful women in the hidden countries laughs quietly. “You didn’t expect it to be me.”

Rin flushes darker. “Yeah.”

They’re quiet for a bit, and then Konan speaks up, softly, looking down at her tea. “Are you... disappointed? I do understand if-”

“No!” Rin can’t let that idea hang in the air for more than a second, and she shakes her head quickly. “I’m not. I’m just... just surprised.” She manages a smile as well, meeting Konan’s gaze. “Kind of... excited, honestly.”

Konan’s eyes narrow, just slightly, but not in a bad way. “Really...” she says. “Why?”

Rin grins despite the pink of her cheeks. “Cause the second shinobi date is usually a spar, right?”

The other woman laughs so hard she starts snorting like Tonton, and Rin absolutely counts that as an utter win.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
